kruvodfandomcom-20200214-history
Holkvir Uldberson
Holkvir Uldberson is a Human Cleric, currently employed by the Exceptional Cleavage Adventuring Company. He fights with a battleaxe that he calls The Pontiff. History Holkvir was born in Sharps Mill, Munthrek in the year 972 AE. He is the bastard son of Goda Bertio, the former head of the Hyborean Faith and a servant woman. He grew up in the town of Sharps Mill where his mother was sent to keep his birth as quiet as possible. When he was 11 years old, his mother died. This is when Holkvir joined the Church of Hyborea, both as a means to survive and to try to meet his father. Once he became part of the church, Holkvir excelled at the healing arts and at working with the sick and poor, eventually being made a full member of the Order of Priests at the age of 17. He was sent to Warlance, the capital of Vemcin, as a priest. Here he met a Goliath named Allffreth, a smith who worked as a caretaker at the cathedral. Holkvir became fascinated by the battle abilities of the Goliath people and he decided to learn whatever he could pick up from the man. So Allffreth trained Holkvir alongside his two sons, Siggganthar and Molmanjarr, in the art of battle. Holkvir discovered that he was skilled in this area as well, and after 6 years training under Allffreth, He went back to the Hyborean Training Ground and completed his trial and became an official member of the Order of Clerics. Now a battle-trained priest, Holkvir was sent to join the Wolfheart Company, a large mercenary army under the command of Edgar Arroway. Holkvir served as a healer on many successful missions and after 3 years was offered a full commission into the company. Holkvir declined the offer as his heart was still with the church and his hopes of connecting with his father. Holkvir soon left the Wolfhearts and went to work in the Grand Cathedral in Port Hand. Now he was in the same place as his father and Holkvir waited for an opportunity to speak to his father privately and reveal who he was. Unfortunately for Holkvir, no opportunity presented itself before war broke out and he was sent to join the armies on the front. Holkvir stayed on the front, healing and occasionally fighting, for the majority of the war. Holkvir was injured in a battle at Dwarven Pass and was sent back to Port Hand to recover. Once back at the cathedral, he was personally commended for his service by his father and offered a spot in the ranks of his personal guard. Holkvir gladly accepted the position. 3 months after returning to Port Hand, Holkvir finally decided to approach his father during the seige of the city by the Dwarves. He entered his fathers private chambers and finally after 28 years revealed to his father, that not only was he alive, but he was a thriving member of his fathers church. Goda was overwhelmed that the son he had fathered in secret had even known about him. As the two embraced as father and son for the first time, both of them detected an exceptionally powerful evil force nearby. They stepped away from each other to find a man, with white skin and purple eyes standing on the balcony of the room. Goda took one step towards him when a burst of dark energy exploded from the man. The next thing Holkvir knew he awoke in a crater, the cathedral, along with the rest of the city, was destroyed. All he could see besides the destruction was his fathers body, somehow turned into a black metal. Holkvir lifted it, finding it shockingly light. He carried it with him as he journeyed back to Vemcin. Once there he found Allffreth, and he and Holkvir melted the body of his father and forged it into a battleaxe that Holkvir carries to this day, hoping to find the being responsible and take revenge. So he set off trying to track the creature, this led him across the ocean to the land of Aorous, where the trail went cold. Holkvir searched in vain for signs. After months of searching, Holkvir found himself in Ashearth City completely broke. This is when he joined up with Exceptional Cleavage. After joining Exceptional Cleavage, Holkvir spent most of his time healing the returning adventuring parties, but occasionally taking an assignment himself. One of these jobs was accompanying the party on a job at an abandoned temple in the Deepfog Swamp. Inside the temple, Holkvir found the focus of his vengeance or at least something very close to it. Holkvir engaged the creature but was still overpowered. He was injured by being thrown through a stone ceiling resulting in many broken bones including a complete shattering of his left shoulder. Holkvir survived his injuries and was brought back to Ashearth City where he promptly quit the company and adventuring altogether. After leaving Exceptional Cleavage, Holkvir went to work for the Crafters Guild as a representative. After showing a knack for this work, he was quickly recruited by the Engineers Guild and rose to a prominent position on the City Council in short order.